


I love you so much-you don't even know!

by Porkbunz_zz



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: And so is Hide!, Boys In Love, Drabble, Kagune appreciation!, Kaneki is everything!, Light Angst, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, humor?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porkbunz_zz/pseuds/Porkbunz_zz
Summary: Kaneki's failed attempt at convincing himself and Hide that they're better off separating because he's a monster and blah.blah.blah.-like Hide will actually listen."-you're better off not seeing me-" blah.blah.blah. "-I'm a-" blah.blah. "-monster-" blaaaahhh!
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	I love you so much-you don't even know!

Kaneki averted his gaze, choosing to ignore Hide’s protests while he curled in on himself in tears. It just wasn’t going to work this way. They’d have to accept that. “C’mon neki! I’m telling you it’s alright!” The _blonde_ would have to accept that.

“neki?!” Nope. “Kaaanekiii?!” No matter how cute he sounded- “KANEKIII!”

The ghoul instinctively shoved Hide off the sofa with his Kagune, sniffling with regret as he did so. Oops.“See, this is what I’m talking about! I’m out of control! You’re better off not seeing me, I’m a monster Hide, a monster!”

The boy didn’t seem to hear him, too enraptured in the kakugi-kakugen?(ahem, kagune), to care. Kaneki's eyes grew wide when cold fingers caressed one of the red tips. He jumped back in surprise. “H-Hide..?”

Then hiccuped and cried some more. "H-Hi-"

“ _...Amazing…_ ”

Huh?

Something inside him burst at the response. Like a pile of jittery butterflies freed from a cage. A blush crept up his ears and down his neck. Hide barely processed that he spoke before turning his direction towards the ghouls. “Were you saying something Ka-” 

Kaneki sobbed even harder. 

“w-WoAh MaN-I’m sorry I touched it without permission, I swear I won’t do it again! It was just so-well how do I put it, it just-I-OOOf!”

Strong arms pushed him against the floor in a tight embrace, snot dripping all over his precious yellow jacket when the boy rose enough for Hide to push his cheek away. “Eww Kaneki, fix yourself.”

“I LOVE YOU SO MUCH YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW!”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

  
(And they lived happily the fuck-ever-fucking after!)  
  


**Author's Note:**

> -Me too Kaneki! Me too!  
> (And you know what? I'm assuming this is my final attempt at a HideKane fanfic. Idk anymore. I think I've deleted like 5 different drabbles but I really think this is the one! Time to work on Banana fish ya'll!)  
> -Reviews/comments much appreciated! Thx!


End file.
